The Look
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: FICTION EN PAUSE ! AU: Santana, Quinn et Kitty vivent dans les quartiers chauds de Lima. Leur vie est comme cela leur plaît: sexe, alcool et musique. Jusqu'au jour où... FABERRY/BRITTANA/KARLEY !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _The Look_

**Auteur** : _Katy_ _Rivera_

**Rating** : _T/M  
_

**Catégorie** : _Romance/Drama_

**Couple** : _Faberry (Quinn/Rachel), Brittana (Brittany/Santana), Karley (Kitty/Marley)  
_

**Avertissements** _: Univers Alternatif ! Femslash ! Homophobes, par pour vous._

**Disclaimer** : _Si Glee m'appartenait... Et bah ça serait cool._

**Notes**_ : Voilà une fiction longue, une nouvelle ! J'ai décidé de mettre ces trois couples dans cette fiction parce que je vois bien ces trois-là dans un univers comme celui-là. Ce qui nous amène à l'Univers Alternatif: Quinn, Kitty et Santana vivent dans les quartiers chauds de Lima et détestent ce qu'elles appellent la "haute société". Santana est garagiste, Quinn ne fait rien grâce à l'héritage de son père, Kitty entraîne un groupe de Cheerleaders. Les personnages hors-couples sont principalement Puck, Jake, David __Martinez, Sebastian et Sam. Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, laissez vos avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

-Il est pas mal lui, regarde.

-Si j'étais pas aussi lesbienne que Jodie Foster, je le baiserais, avoua Santana en buvant une gorgée supplémentaire de sa bière. J'déconne, je l'ai déjà baisé y'a deux ans. Il s'appelle Puckerman, il bosse ici.

-C'est un bon coup? demanda la petite blonde en recoiffant négligemment ses cheveux.

-Pas mal. Il a un petit frère, avec un nom ridicule un truc comme Jeff je crois, qui bosse avec moi au garage. Hey, Kitty! appela la latina juste avant que son amie s'en aille.

-Quoi?

-Tombe pas enceinte, ordonna la brune avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle reprit une gorgée de sa bouteille et profita des strip-teaseuses qui évoluaient quelques mètres à côté d'elle. Soudainement, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une des danseuses. Elle était grande, blonde, mince et ses yeux d'un bleu azur brillaient de milles feux. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, chaque mouvement était précis et net, elle était vraiment très douée. Santana était comme hypnotisée par cette fille, elle frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de la toucher, et l'imaginer dans son lit la rendait tout simplement folle.

La chanson se termina et la latina s'approcha de la scène dont la danseuse venait juste de descendre. Volontairement, elle la bouscula doucement, renversant sa bière sur le haut de la blonde.

-Oh, excuse-moi. Merde... Viens je vais t'aider à nettoyer ça, dit Santana en attrapant la main de la strip-teaseuse et en l'amenant vers les toilettes des filles.

En se retenant de sourire, elle aidait la danseuse à se nettoyer. La latina était toujours comme ça: elle ne croyait pas au destin alors elle provoquait les rencontres.

-Au fait, moi c'est Santana, glissa-t-elle entre deux coups de papier sur le top.

-Brittany. Je t'ai vue avec une blonde au bar, c'est ta petite-amie?

Santana éclata d'un rire franc.

-Woh, premièrement, comment tu sais que je suis gay? Et deuxièmement, non, Kitty n'est pas ma petite-amie, elle est cent pour cent hétéro.

-Tous les dauphins et les bicurieux possèdent un gay-dar, non?

La brune fronça les sourcils quelques secondes puis hocha la tête positivement.

-Et toi, t'es aussi des nôtres? demanda-t-elle avec un espoir caché.

-Moi, je suis bi. J'aime m'amuser, j'aime les bites, j'aime les chattes. En fait j'aime juste le sexe.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Santana qui s'humidifia les lèvres.

-Ça te dirait de... T'amuser avec moi? proposa-t-elle en attrapant les hanches de Brittany.

-Hmm, avec plaisir, ma belle.

* * *

Quinn soupira en voyant Kitty s'en aller avec le jeune Jake Puckerman.

-Ce bar est vraiment un recoin à putes, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même juste avant d'y entrer.

-Ça ne doit pas être là que j'ai rendez-vous, dans ce cas-là.

La fille aux cheveux roses se retourna subitement vers la voix. C'était une petite brune, bien habillée, qui tenait son portable à la main. Quinn eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais elle n'arriva pas à se souvenir où.

Sans un regard, la brune porta son téléphone à son oreille et commença à parler.

-Noah? C'est Rachel. Je suis devant un espèce de bar, et une fille avec des cheveux roses et un look de tueuse a dit que...

Rachel Berry. La fille qui chantait. Tout revint à Quinn d'un seul coup: la voix, l'émotion, l'auditorium, l'école des riches, les regards se croisants.

-Excuse-moi?

La voix de la brune la sortit de ses pensées.

-Quoi? répondit froidement Quinn en essayant de paraître détachée.

-Noah Puckerman m'a dit que tu pourrais m'amener jusqu'à lui, alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu...

-D'accord, coupa la fille aux cheveux roses en attrapant le poignet de Rachel.

Quinn frissonna au contact de la peau de la brune. Elle arriva devant le grand brun à crête à qui elle lança un regard en coin et partit commander un verre au bar.

Ses yeux suivirent Rachel d'eux-même. Et merde.

-Fabray, tu viens pas t'amuser avec nous? proposa Sebastian, un habitué du bar.

-Franchement Smythe, pour te voir chauffer toutes les bites de la pièce, ça ira merci.

Le sourire du châtain diminua un peu.

-Oh, Mademoiselle Rose est de mauvaise humeur. Que se passe-t-il donc?

-Arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait un de ces fils de putes de la "haute société".

-Bon, y'a quoi, Fabgay?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, crétin.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ce soir?

-Arrête de t'intéresser à moi.

-Y'a un truc que je peux faire? Parce que là je dois juste tout arrêter.

-Si t'arrêtais d'être aussi con ça irait aussi putain! s'énerva Quinn en tapant son cocktail sur le bar, provoquant un peu de silence autour d'eux.

-Ok, laisse tomber, murmura Sebastian l'air déçu en s'en allant.

* * *

C'était de loin la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air que Santana avait eu de toute sa vie, et c'était pas peu dire.

Elle se retourna et vit Brittany endormie, l'air heureuse. La latina ne pût s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante. Elle avait l'air si calme et sereine comme ça. Le drap du lit lui recouvrait juste la hanche, dévoilant sa poitrine et son buste à la brune.

Machinalement, Santana se mît à caresser la joue de la blonde. Elle avança son visage vers celui de Brittany et l'embrassa délicatement.

-Il faut te réveiller, ma belle.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle était douce et tendre, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre car Brittany s'étendit et laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Salut, San.

La latina sourit gentiment à la blonde qui se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa la main.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

-Moi aussi, Brittany.

La danseuse posa ses lèvres sur celles de Santana puis mordit la lèvre inférieure de son amante, lui arrachant un gémissement violent.

Elle remonta sa bouche vers l'oreille de la brune et y déposa quelques baisers.

-Je t'ai fait mal?

Santana secoua la tête négativement et glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Brittany qui s'était mise à califourchon sur elle.

-Tant mieux, parce que j'adore faire ça.

La blonde parsema le cou de la latina de baisers puis s'arrêta dans une zone bien précise juste avant d'arriver sur l'épaule où elle s'attarda. Elle laissa une belle marque et continua ses baisers en direction de la poitrine de Santana.

-Hmm, tu me laisses un souvenir, Brittany?

-Pour que tu te rappelles de cette nuit, ma belle.

Les mains de la brune caressaient automatiquement les fesses et les hanches de Brittany jusqu'à ce que le portable de Santana se mette à sonner.

-Allô? répondit-elle en grognant.

-Santana, il est 11 heures et tu n'es toujours pas là. Ça fait trois heures que tu es censée avoir commencé à travailler. Tu as un quart d'heure pour être là!

La brune raccrocha et s'habilla, au plus grand regret de la blonde toujours couchée sur le lit.

-C'était qui? demanda Brittany en se recouvrant du drap blanc.

-Mon boss, je suis en retard au boulot. Je dois y aller, tu peux te doucher et prendre des habits à moi dans l'armoire. Pas besoin de fermer à clé, ma coloc' doit être là normalement. Merci pour cette nuit, Brittany.

Santana s'en alla et pesta contre David Martinez durant tout le trajet: elle aurait pu se refaire le meilleur coup de toute sa vie.

* * *

-Putain, Kitty tu fais chier vraiment!

-C'est toi qui fait chier, connard! Tu m'avais dit que t'avais des capotes Jake!

Le brun soupira et décida de finalement accompagner Kitty à la pharmacie pour prendre la pilule du lendemain. Après, il la déposa à son appartement où elle entra sans discrétion.

-Y'a quelqu'uuuuuuun?

-Ta gueule!

-Oh, Quinnie.

La petite blonde avança jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche mais celle-ci était déjà occupée par une fille totalement inconnue de Kitty. La fille sortit de la douche et attrapa rapidement un linge, et sourit timidement à la petite blonde.

-T'es qui?

-J-je... J'ai passé la nuit avec Santana.

-Ah, ok. Cool. On se reverra sûrement jamais mais fait comme tu le sens. Y'a un peu d'bouffe dans l'frigo j'pense. Prends, de toute façon on mange jamais ici.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Brittany sortit et Kitty entra dans la cabine de douche en se disant que son amie latina avait vraiment bien choisi son coup ce soir-là.

L'eau froide atteignit sa peau en la faisant frissonner. Elle repensa à sa nuit avec le jeune Puckerman. Jake n'était pas un bon coup. Il était trop doux et avait peur de lui faire mal, exactement le contraire de ce que Kitty aimait. Elle voulait un vrai mec, brutal, un porc pour qui elle ne serait qu'un objet. Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer le grand frère Puckerman, il avait l'air mieux. Pourquoi voulait-elle un vrai homme? Elle disait à tout le monde qu'elle aimait se faire prendre, mais au fond elle savait très bien pourquoi. Elle était aussi lesbienne que Santana.

* * *

-Hey Puckerman. Qui était cette fille avec toi hier? ne pût s'empêcher de demander Quinn.

-Oh, Rachel. C'est ma petite princesse juive. On s'est connus à la synagogue.

-C'est une fille de la haute?

-Oui, ses pères sont médecin et homme d'affaire.

-Elle chante, hein?

L'iroquois approuva d'un signe de tête et déplaça une caisse de bière.

-Tu fais quoi de ta vie, Fabray? demanda Puck en fixant la fille aux cheveux roses dans les yeux.

Celle-ci rompit immédiatement le contact visuel et sortit une cigarette de sa poche, qu'elle alluma directement et qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

-Rien. J'en ai pas besoin, mon père bosse et il me donne sa tune.

-Mais quand ça finira tout ça, quand ça finira tu feras quoi? Tu seras dans la grosse merde, Quinnie.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle simplement en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Tu peux venir bosser ici, si tu veux. Moi je t'engage volontiers, tu viens pendant la semaine, je te laisse ton week-end libre. C'est bien payé tu sais. Et y'a des beaux mecs qui bossent ici! Sam Evans: il est serveur la semaine et strip-teaseur le week-end. C'est...

-Ok.

-Ok quoi? demanda l'iroquois d'un air idiot.

-Ok, je bosse ici.

Puckerman laissa apparaître un petit sourire et tendit une bière à Quinn.

-Bienvenue à bord, Q.

* * *

-Jeff!

-Moi c'est Jake, Santana.

-Rien à battre. Passe-moi la clef anglaise s'il-te-plait.

Le jeune garçon tendit la clef à la latina et la rejoignit sous la voiture.

-Alors, t'as baisé Kitty l'autre soir?

-Ouais, elle est pas mal. Elle a des jolis seins.

-J'suis d'accord. Enfin, de c'que j'ai vu quand elle sortait d'la douche, y'a de quoi être rassasié. Moi j'ai eu le meilleur coup de ma vie. Une grande blonde, strip-teaseuse dans le bar de ton frère.

-Brittany?

-Ouaip. Vraiment bonne, si tu savais comme elle lèche.

Le grand brun ricana doucement et resserra un boulon.

-Quelle merde, cette caisse. C'est Martinez qui veut tout garder, j'y crois pas.

-Ouais, j'ai jamais vu ça. Y'a tout qui est à retaper.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre les enfants, vous êtes payés pour ça.

La latina et le jeune Puckerman sortirent de dessous de la voiture et saluèrent leur patron qui venait d'arriver.

-Lopez, une cliente va arriver dans un moment, tu t'occuperas de sa voiture, ok?

-Mais Patron, j'ai fini mes heures!

-Tu bosseras pas demain matin dans ce cas. Puckerman, rentre chez toi, tu as fini. Lopez, tu fermeras le garage en partant.

Santana grogna et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. Elle but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau et entendit la porte du garage s'ouvrir.

-Salut Santana.

La latina se retourna automatiquement, et fit face à...

-Brittany. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je viens faire réparer ma voiture, répondit sournoisement la blonde en s'avançant vers la latina.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas un hasard que ta voiture tombe en panne quelques jours après que nous nous soyons envoyées en l'air, j'ai raison?

-En fait, ma voiture n'a rien. Mais ma chatte a vraiment envie de toi.

Santana rit doucement et attrapa les hanches de Brittany en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. La danseuse fit glisser ses jambes autour des hanches de la latina et accrocha ses mains autour de son cou. Santana la déposa doucement sur le capot de la vieille Jeep à proximité et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Brittany gémit au moment où la langue de la brune pénétra dans sa bouche, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'excitation naissante de la garagiste. Cette dernière rompit le baiser et embrassa toutes les surfaces accessibles dans le cou et le décolleté de Brittany.

Le chemisier de la blonde vola à travers l'atelier, rapidement suivi par le reste de ses habits.

* * *

_Je prends les avis positifs et négatifs autant l'un que l'autre !_


	2. NOTE A LIRE !

**CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !**

Salut à tous !

En fait justement je vous écris ce mot pour vous annoncer que je mets cette fiction en pause. Plus d'inspiration, peut-être le fait que RIB massacrent la série y est pour quelque chose au fond.

Bref, à bientôt et **merci** pour les reviews que vous avez posté ici.

Katy Rivera


End file.
